psychofandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho IV: The Beginning
}} Psycho IV: The Beginning is the final sequel to ''Psycho'', and also acts as a prequel. Plot After being judged as rehabilitated Norman Bates is now married to a nurse named Connie and is expecting a child. Norman secretly fears that the child will inherit his mental illness, so he must seek closure once and for all. Radio talk show host Fran Ambrose is discussing the topic of matricide with her guest Dr. Richmond, Norman's former psychologist. Norman calls the show, using the alias "Ed", to tell his story. Norman's narrative is seen as a series of flashbacks set in the 1940s and 1950s, some slightly out of order. When Norman is six years old, his father dies, leaving him in the care of his mother, Norma. Over the years, Norma dominates her son, teaching him that sex is sinful and dressing him in girl's clothes as punishment for getting an erection in her presence. The two live in contented isolation at the large house as if there is no one else in the world, until in 1949 she becomes engaged to a brutish man named Chet Rudolph. Driven over the edge with jealousy, betrayal and Norma and Chet's constant abuse, Norman kills both of them by serving them poisoned iced tea, then steals and preserves his mother's corpse. He develops a split personality in which he "becomes" his mother to suppress the guilt of murdering her; when this personality takes over, he dresses in her clothes, puts on a wig, and talks to himself in her voice. As "Mother", he murders two local women who try to seduce him during their stay at his newly opened motel. Dr. Richmond realizes "Ed" is Norman and tries to convince Ambrose to trace the calls. Richmond's worries are dismissed. Norman fears he will go insane and kill again. He tells Fran that Connie got pregnant against his wishes and that he does not want to create another "monster". He then tells Fran he realizes that his mother is dead, but that he may kill Connie "with my own hands, just like the first time." Norman takes his wife to his mother's house and does attempt to kill her. Connie reassures Norman that their child will not be a monster, and he drops his knife. Connie forgives him. He burns the house where all his unhappiness began. As he tries to escape the flames, he hallucinates that he sees his victims, his mother and eventually himself preserving her corpse. Bates barely gets out of the burning house alive. He and Connie leave the next day. Norman happily proclaims, "I'm free," indicating his mother won't get inside his mind ever again. Then, the wooden doors of the house cellar close on the rocking chair that continues to rock, then "Mother" demands, "Let me out of here! Norman! You hear me, boy?! LET ME OUT!". The screen then quickly cuts to black and the sound of a baby crying is heard, indicating the birth of Norman Bates' baby. Cast * Anthony Perkins as Norman Bates * Henry Thomas as Young Norman Bates * Olivia Hussey as Norma Bates * CCH Pounder as Fran Ambrose * Warren Frost as Dr. Leo Richmond * Donna Mitchell as Connie Bates * Thomas Schuster as Chet Rudolph * Sharen Camille as Holly * Bobbi Evors as Gloria * John Landis as Mike Calveccio * Kurt Paul as Raymond Linette * Louis Crume as George Emeric * Cynthia Garris as Ellen Stevens * Doreen Chalmers as Mrs. Lane * Alice Hirson as Mother (voice) * Ryan Finnigan as Child Norman * Peggy O'Neal as Nurse * Bob Barnes as Salesman * George Zaloom as Janitor Crew * Directed by Mick Garris * Written by Joseph Stefano * Robert Bloch .... characters * Alan Duncan Ross .... co-producer * Hilton A. Green .... executive producer * Les Mayfield .... producer * George Zaloom .... producer * Original Music by Graeme Revell * Cinematography by Rodney Charters * Film Editing by Charles Bornstein * Casting by Melvin Johnson * Production Design by Michael Hanan * Art Direction by Mark Zuelzke * Set Decoration by Doug Mowat * Costume Design by Marla Denise Schlom and Mary Ellen Winston * Janeen Davis .... makeup artist * Tony Gardner .... special makeup effects artist * Kelly Lynn Olson .... assistant hair stylist * Kelly Lynn Olson .... assistant makeup artist * Brian Penikas .... special makeup effects artist: Olivia Hussey lifecast * Janeen Schreyer .... makeup department head * Gary Walker .... hair stylist * Oscar L. Costo .... unit production manager * Jerry Ketcham .... first assistant director * Gary Rogers .... second assistant director * John Tuttell .... second second assistant director * Mark Bradley .... art department production assistant * Kristen Byrne .... swing gang * Cindy Coburn .... set buyer * Sandi Cook .... art department coordinator * Tricia Eckoff .... set designer * Mark Garner .... set designer * Greggory R. Hale .... set dresser * James Harris .... carpenter * Francis I. Hendrick .... lead man * Lance Layman .... assistant property master * Jon P. Mooers .... standby scenic artist * Tim Perovich .... property master * Richard Swim .... set dresser * Jeffrey Taylor .... swing gang * Kurt Thoresen .... property production assistant * Jim Williams .... swing gang * Rick Alexander .... supervising re-recording mixer * James Bolt .... sound re-recording mixer * Joel Fein .... sound re-recording mixer * Steve Kohler .... foley recordist * Susan Kurtz .... sound effects editor * Henri Lopez Jr. .... cable person * Henri Lopez .... sound mixer * Lori Martino .... assistant sound editor * Albert Romero .... sound recordist * Jack Schrader .... adr editor * John Stacy .... supervising sound editor * Mark Witzen .... boom operator * Kyle Wright .... sound editor * Rick Jones .... special effects * Jim Roberts .... special effects assistant * Doc Duhame .... stunt coordinator * Lex D. Geddings .... stunt actor * Jim O'Rear .... stunts * Allen Robinson .... stunt double: Anthony Perkins * Amy Stephen Wilder .... stunts * Glen Wilder .... stunt coordinator * Kim E. Zimmerman .... stunts * Rodney Brandenburg .... generator operator * Steve Braun .... electrician * Stephen Campbell .... first assistant camera * Don Chiara .... rigging grip * Julie Fletcher .... still photographer * Chris Gallo .... clapper loader * Richard Lacy .... second assistant camera * Philip Lee .... camera operator * Joseph Mast .... dolly grip * Tim Metivier .... camera loader * Kevin Murphy .... gaffer * Robert Reedy Jr. .... electrician * Marty Rudder .... best boy * Gene Siegmund .... best boy grip * George Skelly .... key grip * Michael Smallwood .... electrician * Scott Alan Stuart .... rigging gaffer * Charlie Weaver .... grip * Janis Creswell .... casting assistant * Brad Davis .... extras casting * Barbara Lockwood .... wardrobe production assistant * Bill Loger .... wardrobe supervisor * David Hill .... assistant editor * Brian Ralph .... negative cutter * Lucyna Wojciechowski .... assistant editor * Dick Bernstein .... music editor * Bruce Botnick .... music scoring mixer * Sandy DeCrescent .... music contractor * Dennis Dreith .... conductor * Bruce Fowler .... orchestrator * Craig M. Hofstrand .... driver captain * John Orlebeck .... transportation coordinator * Stanley Robinson .... driver * John Garrett .... location manager * Cynthia Garris .... radio jingles * Vincent G. Gonzales .... production assistant * Sandra Haskell .... script supervisor * George Lakes .... production accountant * Jennifer Rhodes .... assistant publicist * Joseph Stefano .... executive production consultant * Christopher Sirmons Haviland .... stand-in (uncredited) * Kenny Rivenbar .... remote head technician (uncredited) Appearances *Individuals **Fran Ambrose **Andrew **Connie Bates **Mr. Bates **Norma Bates **Norman Bates **Mike Calveccio **George Emeric **Gloria **Holly **Janitor **Mrs. Lane **Marilyn **Nurse **Raymond Linette **Leo Richmond **Chet Rudolph **Salesman **Ellen Stevens *Locations **Bates house **Bates Motel **California **Fairvale References Category:Films